Cycles with front wheels capable of 360-degrees of rotation are used for sport and in many types of competition. Currently these cycles have no means of controlling and stopping the steering rotation other than by the handle bar. There has been a need for a device that will lock the steering and the bicycle frame into one rigid unit. Such a device would greatly aide in maneuverability for performing stunts and could also be used to stabilize the steering.